Agregasi
by Sui Cide In Stinct
Summary: Untuk beberapa alasan dan hal tak beralasan—Izaya mengatakan itu kebetulan—Shitsuo digilir ke apartemennya. Karena bagaimanapun juga Hibiya adalah Orihara dan originalnya Orihara awalnya hanya Izaya. Lalu dengan beberapa trik dan sulapan kata-kata, Shitsuo berhasil ditarik lepas dari kontrak Hibiya. / Izaya x Shitsuo - yang bagi saya, secara eksistensial bermakna.


"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya dua kali."

"Kau. Menyebutku tadi apa?"

"Kau terlihat seperti istriku."

"Aku tidak dibayar untuk jadi istrimu."

"Jadi kau lebih memilih menjadi pria bayaran?"

"Kau mengatakan hal yang ambigu."

"Artinya kau mengharapkan itu bermakna satunya."

"Sialan."

* * *

**Durarara! © Ryohgo Narita**

**Izaya - Shitsuo**

_Aku realis yang melihat dunia dari mata orang romantis._

* * *

Untuk beberapa alasan dan hal tak beralasan—Izaya mengatakan itu kebetulan—Shitsuo digilir ke apartemennya. Karena bagaimanapun juga Hibiya adalah Orihara dan originalnya Orihara awalnya hanya Izaya. Lalu dengan beberapa trik dan sulapan kata-kata, Shitsuo berhasil ditarik lepas dari kontrak Hibiya.

Dan disinilah ia berada. Beton-beton bertingkat yang jika dilihat lagi seakan terang-terangan mengungkapkan merekalah arogansi tinggi yang terpuji.

"Jadi, tugas pertamamu-"

"Diam."

Shitsuo, dengan berani menyela tuan barunya. Kau lihat pot bunga di samping jendela dan diapit meja kerja itu? Bagaimana sebuah ironi sebenarnya bisa dilihat dari dinding kaca yang mengkilap. Tapi bukan itu, ironinya tepat berdiri beberapa inci dari kaca yang mengkilap. Kecil dan layu. Adalah pertanyaan kenapa semua orang menaruh pot bunga di pinggir jendela kemudian mengasumsikan mereka mendapat makanan dengan sendirinya.

"Hei, kau pelayanku disini," Izaya, kembali pada kursi putarnya, menopang kaki dengan angkuh. Hampir mengenai wajah Shitsuo ketika kaki itu berayun sengaja ke arahnya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi daripada mengerjakan perintahmu, aku memilih untuk mengurus taman ini."

"Itu hanya sebuah pot bunga." Izaya kali ini benar-benar mengayunkan kakinya pada Shitsuo.

Pria pirang itu mendesis pelan menanggapinya. Tapi sedetik ia menatap tajam Izaya, pandangannya kembali beralih pada sang tanaman malang. "Ya, karena itu aku menyebutnya taman. Karena kau hanya bisa menemukan satu lahan berbunga disini."

Alisnya terangkat dalam kecurigaan, "Apa kau diam-diam seorang melankolis?"

"Aku realis yang melihat dunia dari mata orang romantis."

"Kau tidak romantis."

"Ya, karena aku realis."

**xxx**

Hari itu, tipikal hari untuk didatangi klien, Izaya bermain 'es'. Semacam pengabaian pada pria pirang yang berlalu-lalang menyuguhkan jamuan untuk tamu Izaya. Bahkan setelah mereka pergi dan terisa Izaya, Shitsuo, juga asisten wanita yang diam-diam merekam momen ini dalam ekspresi datarnya.

Sepi. Namie dalam hati berkomentar.

Sepi.

Shitsuo menumpahkan cintanya pada tanaman—yang kini menjadi favoritnya—tanpa sekali pun menoleh pada Izaya. Ditambah Izaya yang terlalu fokus pada komputernya. Terkadang pikiran Namie bisa menjadi seliar ini ketika tiada suara menyela. Pertengkaran sepasang kekasih?

"Mereka tertipu," Shitsuo memulai.

Oh, ini dia. Namie bersiap untuk serangan kata-kata dari dua pria di seberang mejanya. Ia berhenti menulis, melirik sebentar pada foto adik tersayang lalu menopang dagu. Matanya tidak lepas dari Izaya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana kau melakukan itu. Maksudku, lihat dirimu. Menuangkan ide-ide gila yang sebenarnya realisasi dari sebuah kepura-puraan dan mengubahnya menjadi bentuk imaginatif yang baru. Tipuan dan taktik. Mereka tidak menyadari hal absurd dari semua ini adalah bagaimana sebuah delusi menjadi transaksi yang menyenangkan."

Tapi dari sekian banyak respon yang Namie pikirkan untuk Izaya tidaklah sepintar kelihatannya. Izaya hanya membalas Shitsuo dengan senyum liciknya, serta ada petunjuk mengenai disayangkannya otak pria pirang yang sedikit lebih filosofis itu daripada originalnya.

**xxx**

Bagi beberapa orang, ada alasan dimana tidur pagi memerangi kemalasan. Tidak termasuk Izaya kecuali di hari ini. Keabsurdan mimpi membuatnya terbangun lebih awal. Jadi disinilah ia, mengintip dapur yang didominasi oleh seorang pria pirang berkuncir dengan sebuah tangki di belakangnya. Entah tangki apa. Sempat terpikir untuk melempar sesuatu kepada orang misterius yang menyelinap masuk ke dapurnya. Sayangnya itu terdengar Shizuo sekali dan ide untuk menghampiri pria dalam balutan kaus abu-abu berlengan panjang itu terdengar lebih menarik.

Izaya berjalan ke meja bundar di tengah dapur dan menarik satu kursi untuknya sendiri, "Ada alasan kenapa kau bangun pagi-pagi buta?"

Pria berkuncir itu tidak langsung menjawab. Izaya tidak melewatkan bahu pria itu sedikit menegang saat mendengar suaranya, tapi kemudian turun lagi. Ada yang disembunyikan. Atau begitu menurutnya ketika pria itu berbalik dan meletakkan piring berisi roti lapis di meja.

"Anugerah Tuhan. Kau pasti sudah mendengar ayam yang mematuk semua koin gajimu hari ini jika terus tertidur."

Izaya menahan tawa. Betapa perpaduan filosofis dan kepolosan ternyata lebih menggelitik dari mimpinya hari ini, "Meskipun ini jam lima pagi?"

"Meskipun ini jam lima pagi."

"Tapi aku pernah mendengar ada ayam yang terjaga di tengah malam. Apa itu artinya kau juga akan mendahuluinya dengan tidur awal lalu bangun tengah malam atau kau tidak tidur sama sekali karena ayam itu juga tidak tidur? Kau lihat, ini adalah sebuah gagasan konyol yang meracuni idealmu dengan mitos kehilangan pendapatan. Dan betapa tidak masuk akalnya semua gagasan-gagasan kuno yang diajukan untuk mendorong roda kehidupan manusia. Mereka tidak punya kesadaran sendiri untuk bergerak dan mengandalkan gagasan para terdahulu yang namanya bahkan belum pernah mereka dengar."

"Apa ini semacam protes karena kehidupanmu juga bergerak begitu?"

Ada jeda. Diisi oleh hening panjang ketika waktu serasa tak bergerak dari detiknya. Sesungguhnya, ada hal lain yang membuat Izaya bungkam beberapa lama. Bukan karena janggut mendadak menguasai wajah pria itu. Wajah pria pirang itu masih baik-baik saja. Tapi ada yang ganjil yang Izaya kira tidak pernah ada disana. Selain rambut bangun tidurnya. Tangki yang dilihat Izaya masih berdiam, terhubung pada dua selang kecil yang menyatu di bawah hidung si pria pirang. Masalah bernapas?

"Kehidupanku bergerak jauh daripada itu. Dan … aku suka rambut bangun tidurmu."

"Aku tidak suka rambut bangun tidurmu," Shitsuo memutuskan kembali pada acara menyiapkan rotinya.

"Kau tahu, kurasa aku lebih suka melihatmu dengan baju kasual itu. Ekor rambut yang terikat, dan aku melihat selang di hidungmu itu yang membuatmu terlihat seksi."

"Kau menyindirku?"

Tembakan yang tepat. Jadi, mari asumsikan pria pirang ini memiliki masalah kesulitan bernapas atau semacamnya dan bukan sejenis pergantian aksesori baru pada alat-alat medis.

"Aku memujimu. Dan betapa tidak adilnya karena kau tidak menunjukan itu padaku di hari-hari kemarin."

Sampai disini Shitsuo meyakini bahwa Izaya adalah definisi tak teridentifikasi. Bicara soal tak teridentifikasi, entah kenapa paru-parunya jadi lebih sesak, tapi dengan cara yang nyaman. Sesak. Tapi nyaman dan membuat dia tidak sadar mengulum senyum tipisnya. "Kau yang melewatkan kesempatan itu."

"Oh, sepertinya~" Jeda, Izaya menarik handphone-nya. "Bagaimana pernapasanmu?"

Diam-diam, seperti yang Namie lakukan, Shitsuo memperhatikan jemari Izaya mengetuk cepat layarnya beberapa kali. "Baik." Seperti kata baik setelah diagnosis dengan lantang menyatakan kau terkena gangguan paru-paru karena rokok.(1) "Dengan selang yang menyuplai paru-paruku 2 liter oksigen per menit setiap malam. Pernapasanku sangat baik."

Izaya terkekeh, sedikit terdapat nada mengejek disana. "Kau mengungkapan sinisme."

"Dan kau mengungkapkan omong kosong yang tidak perlu di jam lima pagi."

Kembali pada hening panjang. Shitsuo sibuk dengan urusan sarapan dan sebuah _early morning coffee _untuk Izaya nantinya sementara Izaya berbicara dalam bahasa asing pada seseorang di ujung handphone-nya, Warnanya oranye. Padahal kemarin shitsuo melihat itu berwarna merah dengan strap polos hitam.

Izaya berhenti sejenak untuk menjawab, "Tapi dengan begini aku jadi merasa lebih dekat denganmu. Lihat, aku duduk disini dan kau, dengan roti-roti sederhana yang seharusnya bisa dikerjakan lebih siang dan ke-belum mandi-an kita. Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa sesungguhnya ini seperti kau istriku?"

"Hah?"

Shitsuo terbungkam dengan posisi memegang cangkir kopi sambil menatap Izaya bingung. Alisnya bertaut. Ditambah rasa sebal pada nada sok manis terbalut bahasa asing yang begitu fasih tersulam dari bibirnya. Dan makin sebal saat Izaya menengok ke arahnya. Sadar ia belum berucap sepatah kata sejak kalimat terakhir itu dilontarkan. "Aku tidak akan mengatakannya dua kali."

"Kau. Menyebutku tadi apa?"

Shitsuo menatap tajam yang dibalas dengan sama tajamnya oleh Izaya. Tapi melihat bagaimana kedua selang itu bertaut bersamaan di bawah hidung si pria pirang, "Kau terlihat seperti istriku," ujarnya. Izaya merasa ingin mengalah. Kali ini saja.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak dibayar untuk jadi istrimu."

.

.

.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih menjadi pria bayaran?"

.

.

.

Sepertinya detik memutuskan untuk berlama-lama dengan keheningan kikuk ini.

"Kau mengatakan hal yang ambigu."

.

.

.

"Artinya kau mengharapkan itu bermakna satunya."

"Sialan."

Izaya tertawa. Tahu ia sudah menang.

"Aku menganggap itu sebagai pengakuan~"

Shitsuo mendengus meresponnya. Memutar bola mata, menghindari simpulan senyum misterius yang Izaya lempar padanya. "Diamlah. Kau, aku akan pergi mengurus bunga-bunga itu jadi sebaiknya kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti menghanguskan dapur ini."

Izaya melambaikan tangan. "Biarkan aku menyambut kenikmatan jam lima pagi dan kau bebas untuk pergi," serunya malas lalu membaringkan kepala ke meja.

**xxx**

Hari yang lain Izaya mendapati dirinya terbangun lebih pagi lagi. Minus eksistensi Shitsuo di dapur. Dia beranjak ke ruang kerjanya. Sedikit kecewa dengan secara bersama-sama lega tanpa kehadiran si pria pirang disana.

Berlebihankah jika keputusan bangun paginya didasari mimpi absurd yang sama juga dibumbui keinginan untuk melihat rambut bangun pagi berwarna pirang, dan selang oksigennya yang seksi? Seperti un-Izaya sekali.

Terdengar percikan air di sudut meja kerjanya yang lain.

"Aku selalu mempertanyakan kenapa kau suka pada bunga mati itu?" tanya Izaya ketika ia menemukan pria pirang itu berjongkok, sedang menyiram firdausnya bersama tangki oksigen berada di belakang punggungnya. Izaya memutuskan untuk bergabung di kursinya. (Karena berjongkok seperti si pirang akan sangat teramat tidak perlu untuk image seorang tuan yang bertanya.)

"Bunganya tidak lagi mati. Dan—jangan menginjak daunnya—sudah sewajarnya kau berhenti sejenak, mengagumi keindahan warna hijau dibandingkan kaca yang silau. Ketinggian ini sudah membuatku muak, setidaknya aku ingin menggantungkan kewarasan pada taman kecil ini. Menurutku, beton-beton yang didesain terlalu tinggi ini terlihat seperti kurungan dosa."

Dihadiahi anggukan oleh Izaya, dia kembali dengan urusan handphone-nya. Kali ini dengan warna merah berstrap hitam. "Nah, kau bermelankolis lagi. Dan ini baru jam enam pagi."

"Sial." Shitsuo bersungut bangkit. Pria bersurai raven ini pasti tahu betul bagaimana mengalahkan otak filosofis Shitsuo. "Singkirkan kakimu dari taman ini dan aku akan bersiap."

Handphone-nya sudah berada di antara bahu dan telinga Izaya. Sayup terdengar suara bariton dalam bahasa asing di ujung saluran. Tapi Izaya mengabaikannya. "Maksudmu untuk sarapan bersama?"

"Untuk melepas selang ini dan mandi. Serta menata rambut ini jadi gaya yang tidak kau sukai," Shitsuo buru-buru membenarkan.

"Bagaimana dengan sarapan? Setelah kau sebagai istri menyiapkan semuanya— Я слушаю. Говори.(2)—begitu tergesa-gesa dan kau meninggalkanku untuk sarapan sendirian saja?"

Terdengar janggal saat penggalan bahasa asing terselip diantara ia dan Izaya. Dia merasa seperti orang ketiga yang mengganggu percakapan dalam bahasa asing apapun itu. Jadi ia membalas singkat, "Aku istri yang tidak suka melihat rambut bangun tidur suaminya," lalu hendak beranjak kemanapun.

Hendak. Karena Izaya lebih dulu menariknya sampai ia jatuh terduduk, bersama Izaya yang kemudian menyamankan diri di pahanya. Tabung oksigennya masih berdiri, hanya kakinya terlilit jalinan sederhana dari kedua selang itu yang—jika ia berada dalam kondisi kritis, mungkin akan histeris karena hendak mati.

"Jadi biarkan aku bergabung dengan acara menata rambutmu."

Suara bariton itu sekali lagi menjadi latar belakang mereka. Ada bagian dimana Shitsuo merasa senang dengan kenyataan kecil dia lebih diistimewakan dari suara bahasa asing itu. Karena tidak setiap hari kau merasa istimewa dan tidak ada yang cukup sudi untuk mengatakan kau istimewa kepada orang asing. Salahkan etika dan kemunduran rasa aman para mahluk sosial.

"Sayang sekali aku melakukannya di kamar mandi."

"Sesimpel kita mandi bersama."

"Kau menjijikan," ungkap Shitsuo pada akhirnya. Dalam balutan nada yang sedikit lebih pelan.

Izaya sedikit berdebat dengan—apa kabar pria di ujung saluran telepon?—lalu mencondongkan wajahnya pada Shitsuo. "Aku menyukai bagaimana penyangkalan itu tersembunyi sebuah pujian cinta."

"Aku tidak mengungkit apa-apa soal cinta."

"Tapi itu ada didalamnya." Izaya menyangkal –bahasa asing lagi dari saluran telepon.

"Aku bahkan tidak berpikir untuk menyelipkan makna lain serumit cinta ketika menyiapkan kopi untukmu."

Pernahkah kau berpikir bagaimana para koki memasukan secuil cinta pada masakan mereka dan voila! segalanya serasa berasal dari surga? Bagi orang-orang minim imaginasi seperti Shitsuo, dia akan mulai membuat alat penakar khusus yang memungkinkan untuk mengukur kadar cintanya pagi ini dan menuangkannya pada cangkir kopi Izaya bersama sesendok gula. Kemudian esok harinya ia tidak punya cinta apa-apa. Ini berkaitan dengan bagaimana memastikan bahwa itu memang cinta dan bukan gagasan hormon berlebih terhadap seseorang. atau yang lebih buruk, kebencian. AKU AKAN MENCAMPURKAN KEBENCIAN INI DI MINUMANNYA AGAR DIA CEPAT MATI! Dan lain-lain, dan lain-lain. Mungkin ia sudah meracuni Hibiya dan Delic dengan cinta itu sejak lama.

"Maka mari jadikan itu sebagai momentum khusus seperti kopi ini. Ayo bercinta."

.

.

.

"Aku tidak dibayar untuk bercinta."

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar ingin dibayar untuk bercinta?"

.

.

.

Mereka tahu hening panjang ini adalah déjà vu.

.

.

.

* * *

**Agregasi © Sui Cide In Stinct**

( Berkumpulnya atau bergabungnya bagian-bagian yang terpisah. )

Rate T

**I warned you for serious matter of boringness /boboan**

**Kinda OOC, crack pair gomen**

* * *

"Tidak ada bercinta di kontrak kerjaku."

"Aku akan merevisinya dan memastikan bercinta ada di urutan paling pertama."

"Aku akan membunuhmu."

"Aku akan lebih dulu melumpuhkanmu dengan cintaku~"

"Aku lebih baik mati."

"Aku lebih bisa memberimu kehidupan daripada selang-selang itu."

"Sayangnya secara literal kau bahkan tidak bisa mentransfer oksigen ke paru-paruku."

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa pura-pura romantis."

"Kau sedang berusaha romantis?"

Izaya menyeringai. Handphone merahnya dilempar begitu saja. Siapa peduli. Seingatnya, dia masih punya delapan perangkat seperti itu. Tapi yang satu ini, Ia menarik leher Shitsuo sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan. Ya, bukan bibirnya. Karena sangat tidak keren untuk mengacaukannya dengan ketidak-Izayaan seperti itu.

Di lain pihak, Shitsuo tampak menegang. Secara harfiah, badannya. Izaya cukup puas dengan respon itu dan sejenak, mereka menikmati sesak yang nyaman.

"Hei, Shitsu-chan. Ты такая волнующая~(3)"

Shitsuo membalasnya dengan satu kecupan di bibir Izaya.

* * *

(1) Disini saya menuliskan Shitsuo mempunyai penyakit gangguan paru-paru karena terlalu sering merokok /cries

(2) I'm listening. Speak. dikutip dari FF Psyche x Tsugaru d livejournal /aha

(3) You are so exciting. /karena lovely hanya untuk manusianya /ok never mind orz

.

Yooo~ Rei is here! Dengan alasan tidak spesifik tiba-tiba punya ide menuliskan IzayaxShitsuo. Terima kasih The Fault in Our Stars, yang dikutip langsung dari bukunya, secara eksistensial bermakna. Buku ini sangat membantu penulisan saya, dan kalian mungkin menemukan satu atau beberapa gaya bahasa yang mirip dengan TFIOS Im sorry orz

Anw, terima kasih pada reader yang sudah menyempatkan membaca. Baca juga TFIOS! yang secara eksistensial bermakna :'3

Jaa~


End file.
